The present invention pertains to the field of micro-electro-mechanical-system (MEMS) devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a MEMS mirror device having a collimator.
A MEMS device is a micro-sized mechanical structure having electrical circuitry fabricated, for example, using conventional integrated circuit (IC) fabrication methods. One type of MEMS device is a microscopic gimbaled mirror device. A gimbaled mirror device includes a mirror component, which is suspended off a substrate, and is able to pivot about two axes. Motion is caused by electrostatic actuation. Electrostatic actuation creates an electric field that causes the mirror component to pivot. By allowing the mirror component to pivot in two axes, the mirror component is capable of having an angular range of motion in which the mirror component can redirect light beams to varying positions across a two-dimensional surface.
The MEMS device also includes a lens array to receive light beams from an input array of optical fibers and to output the light beams onto the mirror component. One prior art method simply attaches the input array of optical fibers directly onto the lens array. A disadvantage of attaching the optical fibers directly to the lens array is that this method results in a reflection of the light beams from the lens array back into the input array of optical fibers due to the poor match between optical indices of the fiber and lens materials.
An apparatus comprising an optical fiber, a spacer to receive a light beam from the optical fiber, and a lens having an input to receive the light beam from the spacer and an output to output the light beam is disclosed. The spacer has a first refraction index and the lens has a second refraction index.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.